Sasucat
by Sandblasted-Kitten
Summary: Sasuke goes out one night gets drunk and wakes up as a cat. Thats all I'm going to tell you. It's my first story so any feed back is welcomed. May turn yaoi. I don't know yet.
1. Chapter 1

Ok, This is my first story. I've never written anything before so please don't hate me. I do not own any of the Naruto characters, but I have kidnapped Sasuke and if they want him back they know what to do.

Sasu-cat 

It was strange, Sasuke didn't remember anything. He had gone out the night prior with Lee and Neji like he usually did on his free Friday nights. Predictably they gat bored after a few hours of dancing eating and Lee trying to pick up girls to no avail because of a)his eyebrows and b)if a girl gave him a second look Neji would pretend to be Lee's boyfriend and get all clingy till the girl left just to annoy him.

Last night however was a little different. Lee had started up a game of truth or dare witch Neji and Sasuke thought was lame but they ended upplaying anyway. Neji dared Sasuke to chug a whole bottle of sake (how he got it we don't know) and after that everything was a blur to our stoic Uchiha. All Sasuke knew was he was human before he got drunk, but when he woke up that morning he was…….a cat (dun dun duuuuuuuuuuun)

_ "AHHH! Ok Sasuke calm down. You've been through worse situations then this. AH! Who am I kidding almost getting killed by Itachi isn't as bad as this!" _Sasuke thought to himself. _"What am I gonna do? No one is going to help me! I just need to find someone who has an open mind and can help get back to normal. But who can I get?" _Sasuke thought for a minute, and that's when the purrrrfect (Pun SOOOO intended) person came to mind.

"NARUTO!" with that thought in mind Sasu-cat bounded out the door (Well actually due to lack of opposable thumbs it was an open window) off to find the resident fox demon incarnation.

Since Sasu-cat was so clever he immediately found Nauto at his favorite ramen stand. Sasu-cat jumped up onto a stool next to naruto and immediately caught his attention (An adorable all black kitty with big eyes sitting right next to you who wouldn't notice?)

Naruto looked up from his ramen to look at Sasu-cat. "Hello cat. Can I help you?" Naruto asked Sasu-cat playfully. NARUTO! IT'S ME SASUKE I DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED! ALL I KNOW IS THIS MORNING I WOKE UP AS A CAT YOU GOTTA HELP ME! Sasu-cat shouted at his oblivious friend. Unfortunately what Sasu-cat said was not what Naruto heard.

_What Naruto Heard-_Mew.

Upon hearing Sasu-cat's cute little mew Naruto did something expected of a plushie fangirl. "AWWWWWWWWW!YOU ARE SOOOOOOO ADORABLE!" Naruto squealed as he picked up Sasu-cat. NARUTO WHAT ARE YOU DOING! DON'T PICK ME UP HELP ME!

_What Naruto Heard-_Mew.

"AWWW!" Naruto squealed again. "I'm gonna keep you." Naruto stated before paying the check and heading home with his new Kitty.

A.N-Well thats my first story please tell me what you thought.


	2. Chapter 2haha no intersting title

MUWAHAHA! I'm slow on uptakes and updates.

I'm gonna make an attempt at continuing, again first and so far only story and I'm not really sure where I'm going with this rambling. I still have Sasuke kidnapped and trapped in my closet but I haven't gotten my ransom money yet. Oh well.

"talking"

"_thinking"_

Sasu-cat talking

(ME)

Sasu-cat

When Naruto got home he was ecstatic about the fact he was going to have a roommate despite the fact it was a cat the was secretly his ultimate rival.

Naruto took Sasu-cat and set him on the couch "Ok, cat first things first. I am Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto then out stretched his hand and shook Sasu-cats tiny paw. "It is a pleasure to meet you." Naruto smiled as Sasu-cat merely stared at the fox.

"Now…" Naruto said his fox grin turning into a serious face. "You my dear cat need a name." Sasu-cat looked up at Naruto as if he had sprouted another head. DAMN IT NARUTO I ALREADY HAVE A NAME! SASUKE, SASUKE UCHIHA!

_What Naruto Heard-_mew

Naruto immediately smiled "That's right you do need a name." Naruto said acting as it the cat could understand him. (which as YOU know he can but Naruto doesn't so…where am I going with this?) Naruto the looked at his cat once again this time with an intense glare "You remind me of someone." Sasu-cat look at Naruto with hope in his eyes Could it be? Dose he know who I am now? Naruto thought for a moment and then smiled "I know who you remind me of!" Sasu-cat stared at Naruto Come on Naruto! Proove me wrong for all those times I called you an idiot! Naruto's grin grew "LEE!" Sasu-cat's eyes widened. LEE! Naruto then laughed "That's it! You remind me of Lee considering you sort of look like one of his eyebrows." Sasu-cat glared at the laughing fox. "So since you remind me of Lee that's what I'll call you. You cat are now Lee Uzumaki!" Naruto smiled proud of the name while the whole time Sasu-cat had just lost some more respect for the fox.

Little did the feline and the fox know that just a building away on the roof of another building stood a shadowed figure peering at the two. "Look what you've gotten yourself into my dear Sasuke. This shall be interesting.

A.N-DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUN! The plot thickens. DON'T HURT ME FOR ENDING IT HERE! I need feedback. If you think I should re-do this chapter let me know I want to know if it sucked or not.


	3. Chapter 3 SasuCat and CatSasuke

YAY! The Kitten is doing good so far! Have any of you guessed who the shadowy figure is yet? Well maybe you'll find out in this chapter…._MAYBE_. Ok since no one has paid up for Sasuke yet I've hypnotized him and now he does whatever I say. So I'm renting him to people for $10.00 an hour. Sasuke: Jack of all Trades.

"talking"

"_thinking"_

"**Sasu-cat talking"**

(ME)

Sasu-cat

The day was calm as Sakura walked through the streets of the village hidden in the leaves. She was in a good mood for she hadn't seen Naruto all day, there were no missions that day and she was currently Sasuke hunting.

"Ok Sakura, today is the day Sasuke says yes to going out with you!" Sakura smiled triumphantly she had a feeling that today Sasuke would be interested in going on a date with her. As she walked throught the streets she passed an alley way and out of the corner of her eye saw a sight that made her heart jump into her throat. For there laying on the ground clearly unconscious was Sasuke Uchiha. (HAHA! Didn't see that comeing did you?)

"SASUKE!" she cried. In literally a second she was right beside him checking his pulse. "Good he's alive." She breathed a sigh of relief "In fact he's not harmed at all. I wonder what possessed him to sleep in an alley way?" at that moment the Uchiha boy woke up and looked right at her.

"Sasuke! Are you ok? Why were you sleeping in an alley? Did something happen? Is this Naruto's fault? Do you want me to hurt him? Cause if so say the word and it'll be done!" Sakura immediately said. That's when she noticed that Sasuke wasn't listening to her, in fact he was licking his hand and rubbing it behind his ear. Sakura stared at this for a moment and the grabbed Sasuke's now startled looking face and made him face her "Sasuke?" she said rubbing her thumb along his cheek. "Are you ok?" At this moment Sasuke started to purr.

Sakura was shocked. Sasuke, the most desirable boy in the galaxy was letting her pet his face and purring. Sakura pulled her hand back and Sasuke looked at her with his beautiful black eyes and for the first time since Sakura met him the looked happy. "Sasuke. I don't know what happened to you but I'm not leaving you hear. I'm taking you home with me." With that said she grabed his hand and stood up pulling Sasuke to stand as well. Once Sasuke was on his feet she began to lead him towards her house.

Meanwhile at Naruto's humble abode the cat Sasuke was running around trying to doge the collar Naruto was trying to give him. "COME BACK LEE! IT'S JUST A COLLAR IT WON'T BITE!" Naruto shouted as he chased his cat around his house. **"Oh hell no!"** Sasuke said as he ran.

Just then Sasu-cat hit a dead end he was trapped. Before he could even turn around and bolt the other way Naruto put the collar around his neck and fastend it. "There!" Naruto said triumphantly "Now you are OFFICIALLY Lee Uzumaki and OFFICIALLY my cat!" Sasu-cat glared as the fox picked him up and hugged him "Welcome to the family!" Naruto said. Sasu-cat didn't look to happy at this statement. Naruto then put him down and smiled again "It'll be nice having some one else around it can get really lonely when your village hates you." Sasu-cat then looked at Naruto with pity in his eyes. Never had he expected Naruto to feel this way with the way he acted all the time.

Naruto then stood up. "Well Lee. I'm going to go buy you some cat toys. So stay here and I'll be back." With that Naruto left the house leaving Sasu-cat all alone. Just then the window to the house opened and Sasu-cat whipped his head around staring in shock at the person who had just come in. **"No. Not you!" **The intruder smiled at the cat "Why hello there baby brother."

A.N YAY! Another chapter. So ya Itachi is the Shadowy figure who here knew? So NaruSasu tender moment there huh? Well now you know Sasuke's body is wandering around the city with Sakura makes you think what's gonna happen doesn't it? Tell me what you thought and if I should re-do this chapter. Suggestions are welcomed


	4. 4 Ok this chapter's lame

Ok, no one really knows why there are two Sasukes, Sasuke the cat and the Sasuke that Sakura has taken home. Well this chapter will explain a few things.

Sasu-cat

Sasuke glared at Itachi as his older brother picked him up. "My, my Sasuke just look how cute you are." Itachi chuckled as he held the cat who he knew to be his brother.

"Well in all honesty I think it serves you right to be trapped in this form." Itachi said smiling. Sasuke (all though you couldn't see it since he's covered in black fur) paled at what Itachi just said. "Of course you probably don't even know why it serves you right considering how completely smashed you were last night." Sasuke took a swipe at his brother's face and was instantly droped as his claws made contact with Itachi's cheek. "Well aren't you touchy today kitten." Itachi said angered at the cut on his face. **"TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED!"** Sasuke yelled but like with Naruto all Itachi heard was a "Mew"

Itachi smiled at his brother's pathetic state. "Aww, does kitty want to know what happened?" he asked mockingly. Sasu-cat glared at his brother angry at the fact he didn't know what happened to make him like this and angry at the fact that he couldn't tear Itachi limb from limb (due to lack of opposable thumbs) to make himself feel better for not knowing.

"It's actually a very interesting story." Itachi began.

_FLASHBACK_

Itachi had stopped by Kohana village in order to determine the Akatsuki's next move in attempting to capture the nine tailed fox demon, when he happened upon his drunk little brother, a freak with huge eyebrows and a seemingly blind guy. Itachi being the "caring" brother he was decided to follow Sasuke to see what was going to happen in his drunken state.

But unfortunately Sasuke's two friends decided the best thing to do was take him home before he did something embarrassing that he'd forget, walk around not knowing what happened for a few days and then having someone tell him so he could regret it. After dropping Sasuke off in front of his house Itachi was about to leave when he noticed that Sasuke was having problems opening the front door. Itachi shook his head and decided that since Sasuke wouldn't remember him being there he would help him get inside.

Upon approaching his baby brother he noticed how hard Sasuke was trying to get the key in the door, so he started to laugh at the attempts. Once Sasuke heard the laugh he turned around to face Itachi, and being completely gibbled he had no clue who he was looking at. "Um hello Miss." Sasuke smiled at Itachi whose only thought was _"He thinks I'm a **MISS**?" _Not noticing his brother's anger Sasuke continued talking to the _lady_ "I seem to be having trouble with my house. It won't let me in I think it's broken. Can you help me?" ignoring how pathetic Sasuke was being at the moment Itachi took the key from Sasuke flipped it the right way up and opened the door. Sasuke stared at the door in awe. "Wow lady, you fixed my house!" Sasuke said amazed at the _woman's_ exquisite repair job. Itachi just sighed out of annoyance. "Wow? That's all you have to say? No, thank you? No, form of thanks at all? Just wow?" Itachi said to his little brother who was looking at him in a very strange way. "Why are you looking at me like that?" Itachi said a little unnerved. It was at this moment Sasuke threw up all over Itachi's Akatsuki robe.

Itachi was now FURIOUS. "OH, HELL NO!" he screamed at Sasuke who was startled at the sudden outburst. Suddenly a cat walked by and Itachi got an idea. Itachi quickly did some hand signs and POOF. Suddenly where Sasuke stood there was a cat, and where the cat once stood there was Sasuke.

The cat passed out and Sasuke ran off in to the night on all fours. Itachi laughed evilly at his handiwork and then picked up the cat, placed him inside the house, shut the door and left, but not before saying "I'll check on you tomorrow little brother and see how you're taking your punishment."

_END FLASHBACK_

As Itachi laughed Sasuke stared a little confused **"Ok, I threw up on your robe and you turned me into a cat?"** Sasuke said. Itachi then turned to Sasuke. "Tell you what Sasuke. I'll be nice today and tell you how to reverse this Jutsu." Itachi laughed. Sasuke glared. Itachi looked at Sasuke "It's actually rather cute. I have to reverse it or you can reverse it by falling in love." Itachi smirked "And since I'm not going to reverse it, it looks like you need to start looking for that special someone." Itachi laughed once again at his little brother.

It was then that the doorknob started to turn. Naruto was home. So Itachi quickly hoped out the window and buggered off leaving Sasu-cat with his assignment.

Sasuke had to fall in love at all costs.

Meanwhile at Sakura's house

Sasuke's body was pearched up on the higest shelf on Sakura's bookcase sleeping, as Sakura starred at the boy she loved so much wondering what was wrong with him. If only she knew.

A.N. Another chapter! Who here thought Itachi is better when crazy? Ok I know it's cheesy having to fall in love but that's the best I could come up with a 12:07. So tell me if I should re-do the chapter. If so I'll re-write it.


	5. Chapter 5 Insert funny title

HAHA! It's been forever since my last update. But I can explain. Sasuke escaped and I've been searching high and low for him. Only to get arrested because he made it back to the network who decided kidnapping their copywrited character was a crime. Thank god someone posted bail. So I have kidnapped another character who's not as important or as cool as Sasuke and shouldn't be missed. I mean who cares if Kabuto isn't around it's not like we see him that much anyway. Ok, ON WITH THE CHAPTER!

Oh and in case you're wondering that whole falling in love thing was supposed to be corny. If ya can't think of a really cool thing corn works for humor.

"talking"

"_thinking"_

"**Sasu-cat talking"**-immediately translate to "Mew."

(ME)

Sasu-cat

When Naruto stepped through the door with the cat toys he had promised "Lee" he saw said cat staring out the open window. "Hey Lee." He greeted his pet. Sasu-cat turned to look at Naruto who was now unpacking cat toys. "So I ran into Sakura and she said she really could use my help with something at her house," Naruto stated. "So you up to visit Sakura?" Sasu-cat glared at Naruto **"Do I have a choice?" **Sasu-cat asked. "Well of course you can bring one of your new cat toys." Naruto said in a WAY to happy voice.

After choosing a toy (which was this dangly thing that you hold above the cat and watch him bat at it) Naruto picked up Sasu-cat and headed to Sakura's house.

Once there, Naruto saw Sakura standing outside her house waiting for him. "Hey Sakura!" Naruto called out. Sakura turned to look at him and all her attention was on the bundle of fur he was carrying. "AWWWWWWWW!" she shrieked "WHAT A CUTE KITTEN!" before Naruto or Sasu-cat could blink Sasu-cat was in Sakura's arms. "Hello there kitty cat." Sakura smiled "And what's your name?" she asked the cat mockingly. Sasu-cat glared at the pink haired **"You're annoying."** Sasu-cat said but again was translated to Mew and Sakura took it totally different. "AWW! I love you too!" she squealed

It was at this time Naruto finally spoke up. "Hey Sakura." He smiled "Looks like you're over Sasuke then." He giggled. Sakura turned to him with a look of fear "Actually that's what I wanted to talk to you and…" she paused silently asking for the cats name. "Lee." Naruto stated "Lee huh?" Sakura asked staring at the cat "I can see that. He does look like one of his eyebrows." Sasu-cat sighed **"WHY ME?"** he asked himself. "Well anyway." Sakura continued "Sasuke is the reason I asked you and Lee over here." Both Naruto and Sasu-cat stared at the strawberry blonde curiously before she handed Sasu-cat back to Naruto and headed into her house. Naruto and Sasu-cat following two steps behind.

It was an akward silence going to Sakura's room but no one dared to speak until they reached the door. "I warn you." Sakura began "What you are about to see is highly unusual and will never be able to be unseen. Naruto and Sasu-cat gulped and nodded. Sakura then slowly opened the door to reveal her empty room.

The three enterd the room and looked around. Nothing but Sakura's usual stuff was in the room. "Good one Sakura you had me going there." Naruto laughed. "I don't understand." Sakura said "He was here a second ago…" "He?" Naruto asked. "Ya, Sasuke." Sakura answered "He was what I needed you're help with" Naruto stared at Sakura a little annoyed. "Wait a sec." He said "You got me over because you needed help with Sasuke?" Sakuraa nodded "That's it I'm outta here." Naruto was about to leave when something batted at his foot from under Sakura's bed. "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!" Naruto cried dropping Sasu-cat and scareing Sakura. "SAKURASOMETHING'SUNDERYOU'RE BED!" Naruto shouted Sakura looked under her bed and merely stated "There you are Sasuke!" she then reached under and pulled Sasuke out from his hiding place by his arm.

Sasuke looked around the room blankly before his eyes settled on Naruto who was more then angry with him. "SASUKE! HOW DARE YOU SCARE ME LIKE THAT!" Sasuke merely stretched hi legs and then hoped up onto Sakura's book shelf and began to sleep. Naruto and Sasu-cat stared at the scene before them Naruto confused and Sasu-cat embarrassed. "Whats with him?" Naruto asked Sakura who was now sitting on her bed. She sighed "Sasuke for some reason thinks he's a cat." She stated calmly as Naruto burst out into fits of laughter. "Naruto it's not funny!" Sakura yelled but Naruto just shook his head. "YA IT IS!" he continued to laugh. "Well he's you're problem now." Sakura stated. Naruto stopped his laughter instantly. "Say what?" he asked. Sakura looked at him "I can't keep him anymore. My mom says he has to go stay with a friend of his because he's destroying her curtains." Naruto sighed "But why me? I don't want him." Sasuke had by this time come down from the book shelf. "Please Naruto?" Sakura asked with big teary eyes "It's just till he's himself again." Naruto sighed. "No Sakura I refuse."

At the end of the Day Naruto was lying in his bed look up at the ceiling. Sasu'cat on his second pillow and Sasuke curled up at the end of his bed. Both sleeping happily. Naruto sighed. "I hate Sakura." And then rolled over and fell asleep.

A.N. HAHAHA! Fear my new chapter!...Ok I don't know what to say about this so ya, beware demonic peanut butter. If ya think I should rewrite this let me know and it'll be done…..eventually. Suggestions for the next chapter are welcomed same for the rewritten chapter if I must do it again.


	6. Chapter 6 SUX

I have a book report due really soon and I thought "Man I should really work on that." So I made thousands of cup cakes. Ok I'm tired I'm attempting a chapter and I'm hyped on chocolate don't blame me if it sux

Sasu-cat

It had been a few days since Naruto took in cat Sasuke and Sasu-cat and things seemed to be going fine despite the strange things happening. For example Naruto came home from his favorite ramen shop and found "Sasuke" sleeping in a nest made of what used to be his curtains. Another example being Naruto woke up one morning and found Sasu-cat reading the news paper, and when Naruto tried to take the sports section he was instead given the task of treating a fresh cat scratch on his arm.

After a while, though the weird little things became normal little things in the Uzumaki household. That's when the inevitable happened. Naruto noticed a very terrible smell in the house one day. He knew it wasn't him because he had just gotten out of the shower, and he knew it wasn't "Lee" because Lee had taken his shower before Naruto got in. It was odd for a cat to take a shower but Naruto just went with it.

After much consideration he remembered that Sasuke hadn't taken a shower since he had come to live there. (eww) So Naruto decided to do what needed to be done. He was going to give Sasuke Uchiha a bath.

"Alright Sasuke" Naruto addressed the boy sleeping on his bookshelf "I don't want to do this but since you -for some unknown reason- think you're a cat you obviously can't take a bath yourself like Lee or myself." Cat Sasuke finally took intrest in what Naruto was saying and opened his eyes to look at him confused. Sasu-cat on the other hand was in shock **"HE'S GOING TO GIVE MY BODY A BATH?" **he shouted which as always came out as a cute cat noise **"Oh dear God! Naruto, my rival, my friend, that idiot is going to see me…naked."** Sasu-cat processed this for a moment and then he fainted. This was mistaken for a cat nap by his beloved "owner".

By the time Sasu-cat had fainted Naruto had already dragged Sasuke's body into the bathroom and was now running him a nice warm bath. "Ok Sasuke" Naruto smiled "time to get into the bath." He reached over to cat Sasuke and then paused _"I'm going to be giving Sasuke, THE Sasuke Uchiha a bath…on so many levels this doesn't seem right."_ Naruto thought to himself. He for some reason felt uncomfortable seeing his rival naked. "This shouldn't be a problem!" Naruto shouted to himself "I'm a guy! You're a guy. There's nothing you have that I don't!" with that Naruto relieved "Sasuke" of anything he was wearing and then blushed. Sasuke was very nicely built. He was the same creamy colour all over; he had a curvy body and lengthy legs. As Naruto stared at his rival, said rival was just staring in to outer space and once in a while batting at dust that floated by. The sight of his naked rival was starting to become too much for Naruto to handle. So he carefully picked Sasuke up trying not to stare at ALL of him and put him in the tub.

At the very touch of water though cat Sasuke began to thrash and try and escape the water but Naruto held him in the tub and rubbed his back assuring him it was going to be ok and after a while cat Sasuke calmed down.

Naruto then proceeded to wash Sasuke's hair and clean him. Of course during this little adventure Naruto continuously received nosebleeds to contradict the mental thoughts of "I'm not attracted to Sasuke."

When Naruto deemed Sasuke clean he wrapped him in a towel and brought him into the living room where Sasu-cat was pacing franticly. Naruto smiled at this and picked his cat up. "Hey Lee did you miss me while I cleaned Sasuke?" Sasu-cat looked away from Naruto with one thought on his mind **_"Naruto saw me naked…HOW AM I EVER GOING TO LIVE THIS DOWN?"_** Naruto then set Sasu-cat down and went to get Sasuke's clothes off the floor. That's when he noticed that said clothes were filthy and needed to be washed. Another thing he noticed was these were the only things Sasuke had to wear. "HELL NO!" Naruto shouted "I'M NOT LETTING YOU RUN AROUND NAKED AND RISK DIEING OF BLOOD LOSS FROM FREQUENT NOSE BLEEDS!" Sasu-cat would have blushed if cats could do that. The thought of him giving Naruto a nose bleed was somehow flattering to the Uchiha.

Naruto vanished for a moment and returned with some of his own clothes. Nothing fancey though. A pair of blue boxers, some grey track pants and a black T-shirt. When he managed to help Sasuke get them on he noticed that there was a size difference. Last time Naruto had checked Sasuke had a full head of height on him, and there was no way his clothes would be comfortable on him, but over time Naruto must have had a growth spurt because the clothes Sasuke was wearing were too long and hanging off of him. Naruto giggled at the sight. He then leaned down, and grabbed Sasuke's chin forcing there eyes to meet. "Sasuke" Naruto smiled "I never thought I'd say this but, you're just too cute sometimes." Naruto then Kissed cat Sasuke's forehead and went to make something to eat, and cat Sasuke returned to nap on Naruto's bookshelf.

Sasu-cat on the other hand was gaping at what Naruto had just done. **"This is too much to handle." **He said to himself and then fainted once more.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A.N.** YAY! CHAPTER! Tell me what you thought and if I should re-do it I'm not sure if this is any good though so if I disappointed you I'm dreadfully sorry and this –if the links show up- should make up for it

http/img. didn't make any of these so you know their good


	7. chapter 7 Sorry it sux

Sorry It took me forever to think of where I was going with this chapter. But apparently nowhere is where I went. So I'm learning how to drive. I was babysitting my Irish cousins Aleashia and Aron. My dog Banshee is sick so we've been trying to find out what's wrong with her, and I just found out one of my friends who I barely ever see anymore is pregnant. Well this is lame. But try to enjoy.

Sasu-cat

Lee and Neji had been walking down the street on a Friday night as they usually did, but they weren't having as much fun as normal. They were both worried, worried about the third member of their party. Sasuke Uchiha had been missing for a few weeks and no one seemed to know where he was. His fan girls were upset not knowing where their black haired Adonis was. Everyone was so confused about Sasuke's disappearance.

As Neji and Lee walked down the street casually swapping "I don't know, what do you wanna do"s back and forth when they saw the resident fox demon walking down the street with a bag with the words "Big Al's International house of cat toys" printed on it. Being curious they decided to go and find out why Naruto was carrying such a bag.

"NARUTO!" Both boys shouted as they ran to catch up. Naruto turned around and smiled his big goofy smile and greeted the two who were now face to face with him. "Hey dudes!" Naruto greeted "whats up?" "Naruto" Neji began "Why are you carring a bag of cat toys?"

Naruto looked at the bag in his hands "Oh these." Naruto asked to confirm. Both boys nodded. "Well they're for Lee." Naruto said with a little smile. Neji looked at Lee confused. Lee cocked an eyebrow and just stared at Naruto "Umm thank you?" Lee said. Naruto laughed. "Not you Lee, my cat Lee." "Oh." Neji said happy to finally understand, Lee however was still confused. "Naruto, why did you name you're cat after me?" he asked. "Well" Naruto began "He looks exactly like one of your eyebrows." Lee sighed and Neji laughed (OMG!)

Naruto invited the boys over to meet his cat and both accepted his invitation. When they arrived at Naruto's apartment "Lee" was sitting on the floor watching TV. "AWWW!" Lee shrieked and picked up "Lee" and gave him a hug. "He's so cute!" he said while the cat struggled to get away. Neji went over and patted the cat's head. "He's an interesting little guy." Neji said "Does he always watch TV?" Naruto shook his head "Nope, sometimes he reads and sleeps." Neji laughed "Good one." Naruto looked at Neji "I'm not kidding." Neji stopped laughing and just looked at the cat "Strange roomy you have here." Naruto nodded. Just then Sasuke crawled out of Naruto's room on all fours and jumped on the couch. Neji and Lee stared, as Naruto scratched Sasuke's head and said Uchiha began to purr.

"Umm… Naruto" Neji said a little unsure of what he was looking at. Naruto looked at Neji and Lee (who was still hugging Sasu-cat) and knew what it was that was on their minds. "Sakura found him in an alley weeks ago. She begged me to look after him until he came back to his senses." Naruto chuckled "I'm not sure if the two of you have noticed but he thinks he's a cat."

"**I hate my life"** Thought Sasu-cat **"Now Neji and Lee know where my body is and are going to tell everyone, and that is the end of my reputation."** "Wow, I wonder what happened to him." Lee said looking a little nervous. Lee dropped Sasu-cat and looked at Neji. Neji looked at Lee, then back to Naruto. "Well Lee I think it's time we got going." Neji stated. The two ran to the door and shouted bye before running out said door.

Naruto, "Lee", and "Sasuke" stared at the door lingering in silence for a moment. "Huh" Naruto said breaking the silence, and bringing the two cats attention to himself. "I wonder what's wrong with those two."

Meanwhile outside Naruto's apartment Neji was trying to calm down a very panicky Lee.

"OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!" Lee cried "Lee calm down" Neji said "Don't worry." "Don't worry?" Lee shouted at Neji "This is _OUR_ and you know it!" "Lee just relax" Neji said Lee relax and Neji was glad to see that Lee's drama moment was over. At least that was what he thought. "You're right Neji" Lee said calmly "I have nothing to get so worked up over." Neji smiled "That's right." He said "THAT'S BECAUSE THIS IS YOUR FAULT!" Lee shouted at Neji. Neji was taken aback by Lee's out burst but through this he managed to do the mature thing to do in this situation. "MY FAULT!" Neji shout at Lee "IF THIS IS ANYBODY'S FAULT IT'S YOUR FAULT!" Lee glared at Neji "NO IT'S YOUR FAULT!" Lee shouted again.

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO WANTED TO PLAY TRUTH OR DARE!" Neji screamed. "WELL YOU'RE THE ONE WHO DARED HIM TO CHUG ALL THAT SAKE!" Lee screamed back. That's when the two of them calmed down and smiled. "This is Sasuke's fault." They both said. "He was the one who picked dare!" Lee and Neji smiled.

"My suggestion is we never speak of this again and let Sasuke fix himself." Neji said "Agreed?" Neji stuck out his hand. "Agreed" Lee said and shook Neji's hand. The two walked off in to the night and didn't look back.

XXXX

**A.N.**

Pointless. That's all I can say except thanks for baring with me and if I should redo this chapter let me know. I'm sorry!


	8. Chapter 8 WHAT WAS I THINKING?

Sorry for not updating as soon as I would have hoped but since school started I've been absolutely swamped with work. I get that robotic baby for parenting soon, and I have essays, work packages and all kinds of stuff due for the rest of the week. I've had little to no time to myself and my parents say that I'm sinking into a depression.

Sasucat

Sasuke couldn't believe what was happening. He was jealous. He was jealous of himself. He found that Naruto was spending so much time with him, and he had to admit that he really liked having someone to care about him, but in a way it wasn't him. Naruto only spent time with him because he was in the form of a cute little cat. If he was in his own body he wouldn't be anything to the blonde other then "The bastard Uchiha" and he hated that.

Sadly he couldn't figure out why this was happening. Why he was so jealous, or why he was so embarrassed when Naruto made a comment about how his body was acting. When his body would sleep curled up on the couch Naruto would state how cute that was. Naruto would also state how silly, precious or funny his body was being. That made Sasuke blush (if ya know, cats could blush)

As Sasuke thought about all this the lock on the door was being unlocked. Sasuke knew that Naruto was home from his weekly visit to the ramen stand with Iruka sensei. So he just sat and watched the door.

Sasuke's body also heard the door opening and because said body had the mind of a stray cat use to wandering around free, that was sick of being in one place, said body sprung into action.

Once Naruto had opened the door to his house Sasuke (As far as he knew) raced out the door. Naruto and Lee immediately began to panic and chased him.

Before Naruto and Lee had made it down the stairs from the apartment, there was a crash. Both force for a minute. Then they raced on. Once outside there was a crowd standing in the middle of the road. Naruto and Lee forced their way through their fears had been put to truth as Sasuke's body lay in a small pool of blood. Not moving.

**A.N.**

Okay new chapter and I know it's short and no I don't know what I was thinking. All I know is I was feeling bad about not updating and I'm sad so I guess that reflected in my writing. Sorry, I guess stressed out depressed people shouldn't write romance. Tell me what you thought k?

Sandblasted-Kitten


	9. Chapter 9 I'M ALMOST AT 10 CHAPTERS!

Howdy It's M… oops I mean Sandblasted-Kitten here, with a new chapter! Did it take forever? You bet it did! Was it worth the wait? Probably not! But I just got off of work and decided "Hey, why the hell not?" So here for you're reading pleasure is the next chapter of Sasu-cat!

**Sasucat**

The sickly smell of the hospital was really starting to get to Naruto, he'd been there for hours after Sasuke's accident, with out so much as a syllable muttered from the doctors on how his rival turned cat was doing.

Konohamaru and his friends were playing around in a field when an old farmer came out demanding that "The little miscreants" get off his land. Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon didn't like that the old man was ruining their fun so they high jacked his vegetable wagon and decided to ride it down a hill.

Unfortunately as they were screaming in joy at the joy ride Sasuke Uchiha burst into the street. All three shouted at him to move but it was much to late as the heavy wooden wagon along with its passengers crashed into the young man sending him flying into a wall and leaving him unconscious.

The three children had slight whiplash and some bumps but were fine, Sasuke was a different story. He had been bleeding everywhere and his arm had been bending a way that it shouldn't have been while a bone in his leg had poked through flesh. The rest of him was either cut or bruised and the way he looked on the outside could only mildly predict internal damage.

As Naruto sat in the lobby recounting the events of the day a doctor came out to finally tell of Sasuke's condition. Naruto jumped to his feet and ran to the doctor "HOWISHE?ISHEOKAY?CANISEEHIM?TELLME!!!" (How is he? Is he okay? Can I see him? Tell me!!!) Naruto shouted at the man before him. "Well" the doctor began "As you saw he broke his left arm and his right leg, and sustained minor cuts and bruises. He also suffered some minor head trauma and some internal bleeding. We've done all we can in surgery to heal him and it should only take a turn for the worst if he doesn't rest." The doctor calmly stated.

Naruto let out a huge sight of relief Sasuke would be fine, and once he was better Naruto would kill him for being so reckless. "However" the doctor continued "Do to the head trauma we aren't sure when or even if you're friend will wake up, and even if he does there's a chance he could have a number of mental injuries that could cause him to become a vegetable." The doctor finished.

Naruto looked at the doctor is disbelief. Sasuke had to wake up and he couldn't be a vegetable he was "Sasuke" and Sasuke didn't do permanent coma OR mental disability. "Where's his room." Naruto asked calmly. The doctor looked at him "Are you sure you want to see…" The doctor began but was immediately cut off by a very loud statement of "WHERE THE HELL IS HIS ROOM!?" The doctor saw the look of anger and desperation in the blonde boy's eyes and muttered "Room 529" at that the blonde was off racing down the hall and upstairs to find his location.

The doctor stared at the desperate young man, with a look of sympathy when he noticed the young man's backpack was open partially at the top and something inside it was staring at him with bright glowing eyes.

XXX

Well I already have the beginning to the next chapter written so I'll hopefully have that up at some point this week. So please review! OH! Can any of you guess why I chose Sasuke's room number to be 5 29??? It's a date! 05 29 2007! That's THIS Tuesday! Why is that important? I will be 17 this Tuesday! XD Not relevant information but I'm excited.

Sandblasted-Kitten


	10. Chapter 10 MEOW MIX BEOTCH ya

"_I AM SO SORRY!!! I said I'd have the next chapter up a few weeks ago but then projects and essays started to build up and now I have exams! I FEEL SO BAD FOR NOT DOING WHAT I PROMISED!_

_BUT I SWEAR ONCE MY LAST EXAM ENDS I WILL WORK NON STOP TO FINISH THAT CHAPTER!!! Even if it means using the finger that I accidentally ran through a sewing machine yesterday! (There's a hole through my finger nail all the way through my pointer finger)_

_Again I'm very sorry and I feel awful!_

_Love and Devotion to those who put up with me,_

_Sandblasted-Kitten!"_

This was an Author's note I wrote the other day and posted to let people know why I hadn't updated. After writing it I decided "SCREW EXAMS AND SCREW MY INJURY!" So after my entrepreneurial studies exam I planned this out and the typed it out.

So here you go the next installment of,

Sasu-Cat

**With Naruto**

When Naruto reached the room he was seeking he burst through the doors and stopped. He stared at the contents of the little sickly white hospital room. There were beeping machines throughout the room and wires of all different colours littered the tile floor, then there was a small window that let the sunlight into the room making everything seemed so dull in comparison. In the middle of the room sat a little bed, which contained the person Naruto had spent hours worrying about. As Naruto approached the bed he gazed at Sasuke and took in his new appearance.

Sasuke had casts around his left arm and his right leg, he had a bandage wrapped around his head and small band aids on his cheeks, neck and arms. With the light drifting in to the room it added to Sasuke's fragile appearance and made him look sick and paler than usual.

Naruto was torn, he let a couple of tears fall before taking a deep breathe and smiling sadly at the comatose boy he had been looking after only hours before. "Hey bastard" Naruto laughed. "Look what you've gone and done to yourself, akways causing trouble eh Sasuke?" said boy lay silent. Naruto took his back pack off and began to rummage through it "Hey, look who came to cheer you up!" Naruto smiled again, as he pulled out the little black cat that he had called his own. "It's Lee!" he laughed and put the cat on the bed. "He's been worried about you too."

**With Sasuke**

As Sasuke looked at his body he felt guilt, guilt that this stupid cat had hurt his body and made Naruto worry.

"**This isn't fair!"** Sasuke mewed **"Naruto doesn't need this kind of sadness." **The sadness of seeing a loved one be hurt and not having the power to do anything about it. Sasuke looked at Naruto and could tell he was about to burst out crying.

At that though Naruto reached his breaking point and ran from the room promising "Lee" that he would be back and was only leaving because he heard Kiba calling him. Sasuke new this was a lie because A) Naruto had just run into the little bathroom in "Sasuke's" hospital room and B) Sasuke could clearly see Kiba and Akamaru running down the street chasing an alley cat out the little window in the room. At this point Sasuke swore that when he was himself again he would punch Kiba for doing this, as Sasuke now had a new found respect for cats.

What broke Sasuke for his promise of pain was the sound of Naruto sobbing from behind the door of the bathroom and felt the guilty feeling bubbling back up into his stomach. **"WHY DO I FEEL SO BAD FOR HIM!?"** Sasuke meowed. **"Why is it that when he hurts all I want to do is make it stop?"** at this though Sasuke paused. He had read about this feeling in _**"Chicken Soup for the Angsty Avenger's Shattered Soul"**_ this was that feeling that Itachi said he needed to change back this was "Love".

Sasuke was shocked at this discovery, **"I…love Naruto?"** Sasuke mewed and that's when his half question half statement was answered. There was a flash of light and then there was black.

**With Naruto**

When Naruto had finally stopped crying he decided it was time to go and check on Lee. As Naruto stepped out of the bathroom he saw something odd Lee was calmly grooming himself, like a normal cat. This shocked Naruto, but what shocked him more was a quiet little sound he was just able to hear. "N..Naruto"

**XXX**

Ooo la la! What did you think? Oh and _**"Chicken Soup for the Angsty Avenger's Shattered Soul"**_ is a book I created. I know you probabley knew that I just wanted to put it out there. So review ok!

Love and Pie

Sandblasted-Kitten!


	11. Chapter 11 Last chapter Read the AN

Well readers this is the last chapter of Sasucat. Enjoy!

**READ BOTTOM AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

Sasu-cat

Naruto looked on id disbelief at the figure lying on the little bed. Minutes before the doctor had told him that Sasuke was not only in a coma but also may not ever wake up, and now said boy was looking at him with a small smile that seemed to say "Did you honestly think that some serious head trauma could keep me don?"

"Naruto" Sasuke said again snapping said blonde out of his trance "are you okay idiot?" Sasuke asked. Naruto went right up to Sasuke's bed and looked him right in the eye "DON'T YOU EVER SCARE ME LIKE THAT AGAIN YOU BASTARD!" he yelled.

Sasuke laughed despite his ears ringing and the slight pain from the internal damage. "What exactly is so funny?" Naruto inquired. "I forgot you could understand me." Sasuke smiled "I never thought I'd miss actually having a conversation with you." Naruto stared at Sasuke and put his hand on said boys head "Sasuke, I think you may have hit your head a little harder then everyone thought."

Sasuke nodded "I think I did." He laughed. Naruto smiled and laughed along with him. Sasuke briefly thought that Naruto had no idea what they were both laughing at but decided it was okay because he liked Naruto's laugh. He also decided that he wouldn't tell Naruto about what Itachi had done to him and the cat, because even with the head trauma it still sounded crazy.

Once both boys had stopped laughing Naruto smiled "It's nice that you don't still think you're a cat." Sasuke smiled "I don't know what you're talking about." Knowing full well what the fox boy was talking about. "Are you sure you didn't hit your head too Naruto?" Sasuke joked. Naruto looked at Sasuke obviously thing the boy was serious about him also hitting his head "NO! Sasuke you thought you were a cat for weeks! I should know Sakura made me take care of you!" Sasuke made a face of fake hurt "She MADE you take care of me?" Sasuke whimpered "Here I thought you actually cared about me, but really you're just here because of Sakura!" Naruto –believing the raven haired boy's act- quickly tried to console Sasuke "That's not what I meant!" he said "Sakura begged me to look after you, but it was fun! I liked having you around, and now that you're better I'm really gonna miss hanging out with you, and talking to you, and bathing you and sleeping with you…" Naruto stopped talking once he realized how dirty his meant to be comfort words were sounding and blushed.

Sasuke smiled at how uncomfortable Naruto looked at the moment. "So" Sasuke smirked "you liked sleeping with me eh?" Naruto looked up, his face turning a deeper shade of red. "THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!" Naruto began to freak out. "Admit it!" Sasuke laughed "You liked sleeping with me, and bathing me and adding to your dirty little fantasies." With every word Naruto's face turned a darker red "NO!" he tried to convince Sasuke who just continued "Tell me Naruto" Sasuke said in an a low husky voice " did you enjoy watching me naked in the tub? Water trickling down my body, running your fingers through my hair, touching my unclothed skin, looking at my…" before Sasuke could continue Naruto shouted "OK! I LIKED IT ARE YOU HAPPY!" Naruto finished pressing his lips to the raven haired boy's.

Sasuke was shocked at Naruto's outburst but was very pleased with the results. Sasuke shut his eyes and kissed the blonde back winding his fingers through the golden strands. Naruto ran his tongue along Sasuke's bottom lip asking for entrance to his mouth, which Sasuke happily granted. As the two boys battle for dominance in the kiss Naruto came out the victor making Sasuke moan and try to press closer to the blonde. After moments air became needed and the boys were forced to separate. Sasuke smiled at Naruto as both panted "We are SO doing that again." Naruto laughed at the statement but agreed that the activity would most definitely be repeated when a nurse came in informing Naruto that he had to go home because the patient needed rest and that cats weren't allowed in the hospital.

As Naruto went to leave he kissed Sasuke's forehead and told him to get better. When he reached the door Sasuke called him so he turned to face the bedridden boy. "The last thing I remember before becoming a cat" Sasuke said "Is having Neji and Lee pour an entire bottle of sake down my throat." Sasuke smiled knowing full well that the fox boy would give last year' number one rookie and the hidden leave village's handsome devil an earful, and to confirm it Naruto told Sasuke that he would need to have a little chit chat with them before leaving Sasuke to rest.

As the night went on both boy's found themselves at peace knowing that they were in love and that their love was returned.

XXX

Well that's the end of Sasucat I hope you enjoyed it and if an epilogue is wanted ask for one in a review, and if at lease 5 people want and epilogue I'll write one

Schadenfreude (_happiness at the misfortune of others_)

Sandblasted-Kitten


	12. 12 So long and thanks for all the fish

MY COUSIN'S GETTING MARRIED THIS WEEK! XD I'm so excited! I'm a bride's maid. What was I doing…Oh yeah.

Sasu-cat Epilogue 

After a few weeks Sasuke was permitted to leave the hospital, his head injury was all healed, his cuts had healed and his bruises fading, his arm and leg were healing but although they were out of casts and in tenser bandages, he still was not allowed to use them for a while. As a result Naruto insisted on carrying Sasuke back to the Uchiha house were Naruto had decided to move in. Naruto had kept his little apartment on the basis that if their new relationship didn't work out he would be able to move back out. Sasuke didn't like the thought of this reason but decided that it would be best considering how new at this they both were.

As Naruto carried Sasuke( on his back) people in the street stopped to stare at the two, as it was common knowledge that they were rivals. Neji, Lee, Kiba and Sakura also saw this and decided to say hello.

"NARUTO!" the four shouted, said blonde turned to look at the four running up to him only to be bombarded with questions "WHAT HAPPENED TO SASUKE!?" Sakura shouted "Where has he been?" asked Kiba "Does he still think he's a cat?" Neji and Lee asked "WHAT HAPPENED TO SASUKE!?" Sakura demanded once again.

"Relax Sakura" Naruto started "he was hit by a cart." This as it turns out was not the best thing to say to the strawberry blonde as she smacked Naruto "YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO LOOK AFTER HIM!" She shouted "Well if it weren't for Neji and Lee…" Sasuke said in a fake innocent voice Sakura snapped her head towards Neji and Lee upon hearing the accusation "What about Neji and Lee?" she asked voice dripping with venom. Naruto looked at the two as well "Sasuke says the only thing he remembers" Naruto began "is Neji and Lee forcing him to drink a whole bottle of sake." "WHAT!?" Sakura shouted.

Neji and Lee were looking back and forth obviously terrified of the two glaring at them with eyes that screamed "Out for blood" the two backed away slowly "Well" Neji started "It's nice that you're better now Sasuke" "Ya" Lee continued "But Neji and I must be going now." With that the pair of guilty ninja ran as fast as they could away from the rest of them. "GET BACK HERE!" Sakura demanded as she chased after the two. Naruto would have chased them too if not for the injured beauty on his back. Kiba laughed at the whole thing finding great amusement in Neji and Lee's torment. That's when Sasuke punched the back of Kiba's head causing the dog obsessed boy to stop laughing "What the hell Uchiha?" Kiba asked obviously confused as to why he was just hit. "You shouldn't chase cats." Was all Sasuke said to him "Whatever" Kiba replied and walked off.

"What was that all about" Naruto asked. Sasuke smiled and kissed Naruto's cheek "I wanna go home Naruto" Sasuke smiled "and I'm sure Lee misses us." Naruto chuckled and headed in the direction of their home and their new life together with the cat that had brought them together.

XXX

And They All Had Sex THE END! XD

Well there you have it; Sasu-cat is now officially over. I'm really gonna miss writing it. Well it was a fun ride and a HUGE thank you goes to all of my reviewers, who I would have listed if my computer wasn't evil - seriously if it's not one thing it's another. STUPID COMPUTER! - Well anyway again thanks; now I'm off to buy PANTS! XD


End file.
